The invention relates to a cigarette pack, preferably a soft pack of a pack shape made of paper, foil or the like which directly encases a group of cigarettes, and the pack shape comprises in the area of at least one pack wall, in particular an upright side wall, folding flaps or side strips which are glued together. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process and a device for manufacturing packs of said type.
If a cigarette pack, in particular a soft pack, is designed in such a manner that a shape which directly encases the cigarette group comprises folding flaps which are glued together, then there is a danger of glue particles being transferred to the cigarettes. This undesirable effect can occur in particular when the cigarette pack is made of one single pack shape. An example for this is given in the description and illustration of EP 649 797. A glue transfer can take place in particular in the area of an upright narrow side wall which is formed of glued together folding flaps or side strips.
It is an object of the invention to prevent a transfer of glue from a pack shape which directly encases a group of cigarettes to the latter.
This object is achieved by a cigarette pack being characterised in that in the area of glued together folding flaps or side strips between a group of cigarettes and a pack shape is arranged a cover to protect the cigarettes from glue. This cover is preferably made of a separate shape of thin material, in particular paper. In an advantageous embodiment in conjunction with a cigarette pack according to EP 649 797, an upright U-shaped folded shape is provided which covers the cigarette group preferably over the full height in the area of the side wall which comprises glue.
Furthermore, the shape can take over the function of a printed display, i.e. be printed on internally and/or externally, for example as a voucher for participation in a raffle or with information.
The shape is placed in the inventive position during manufacture of the cigarette pack. Accordingly, once a cigarette group to suit a pack has been established, the shape is placed against the pack group, in particular under U-shaped folds. Thereafter, the pack shape is folded around the group of cigarettes in a conventional manner.